As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower cost, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of new three dimensional designs, such as the Fin-like field effect transistor (FinFET). However, the fabrication and design of such devices, including FinFET devices, raises issues such as compatibility with planar transistor fabrication, degradation of carrier mobility, and reliability.